


I'm Coming Home

by childofbarisi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barmaro, M/M, Military AU, Military!Nick, Trigger Warning: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Nick finally gets to come home until something unexpected happens.





	I'm Coming Home

“I’m coming home, Rafi. I’m coming home for good!” Nick said excitedly though the Skype call. Rafael smiled as he watched his husband’s smile never leave his lips.

“I can’t wait, Nick. I’ve missed you so much.” Rafael said into his laptop. Nick chuckled as he turned his head to the side and sighed.

“I got to go, Raf. Tomorrow I arrive at the airport around 3. I’ll see you then, I love you.” Nick said. Rafael nodded as adjusted himself and the laptop.

“I love you too, Nick. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rafael smiled. The smile on Nick’s lips was larger than he had ever seen. Rafael slowly closed the laptop and let out a sigh. Nick was finally coming home. He was going to be back in the bed, cuddling Rafael every night. Rafael stared at the clock and smiled. He couldn’t wait until morning.

\----

Rafael was waiting at the airport and could barely contain his happiness. Nick would be getting off the plane any minute now and walking towards him. Rafael couldn’t wait to hold Nick in his arms at night and wake up cuddled against him. Rafael checked his phone and noticed it was a little after three. Nick did say he would be there around three. Rafael watched as a few people came from the doors and kept looking for Nick but he didn’t see him. Instead, he saw a man that he’s seen before in pictures Nick had in their apartment. Once the male spotted Rafael, he began to walk over to the male.

“You’re Mr Barba, correct?” The male said. Rafael nodded as he shook the male’s hand.

“I am. Is Nick not coming home today?” Rafael raised his brow. The male sighed as he looked away. 

“I’m sorry, Mr Barba. Late last night the base was bombed… and there were no survivors.” The male said. Rafael stood there and tried to fight back his tears. This couldn’t be true. This was all just a bad dream. It had to be. Rafael kept thinking about how he just talked to Nick the night before. 

“W-what? No, you’re lying to me. Nick’s going to get off the plane right now. He’s coming. He’s just behind.” Rafael said as he glanced around the male. He kept searching for Nick but when the last person had gotten off the plane, everything slowly began to set in.

“I’m sorry for your loss, Mr Barba. I found this while we were searching the base…” The male said as he handed Rafael over Nick’s wedding band. Rafael slowly reached for it with a shaky hand. As he looked at the silver band, he noticed inside was the engraving of the date they got married. Nick was really gone.

“No… This can’t be true. H-he was supposed to come home today. He was finally going to be home…” Rafael whispered with tears in his eyes. It never got easier telling someone their loved one died in the war. Rafael hesitated for a moment to thank the male before turning and walking away. He found an empty seat and played with the ring in his fingers.

Nick was supposed to come home. He was supposed to be safe in Rafael’s arms. Instead, he never managed to make it off the base and to the airport. Rafael sighed softly as he wiped at his eyes. He always prayed for Nick’s safety and prayed that this was just a bad dream. That he would wake up at any moment and be in his bed. He’s just waking up from this nightmare. When Rafael opened his eyes, he was still at the airport. It wasn’t a nightmare, it was real life. 

Nick was gone…


End file.
